


переедание.

by Tersie



Series: Berries and Lilac Flowers <3 [49]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Has Red Flags, Blood, Breastfeeding, But A/B/O is briefly mentioned, Codependency, Complete, Dark, Divorce, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Manipulation, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Gaslighting, Grooming, Incest, Infanticide, Leia/Luke are 32, Loss of Innocence, Luke Was A Teen Dad, Morning After Pill, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Shot, Prequel to Satiate., Rey and Han are Betas, Reylo Sr., Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Teen Pregnancy, Traumatic childbirth, Uncle/Niece Incest, Underage Drinking, Unplanned Pregnancy, Well She Considers Infanticide, it gets weird, premature baby, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Рей обожала дядю Хана: он был веселый, работал с крутыми тачками и всегда радостно швырял ее в бассейн. К тому же, в отличие от папы, не нянчился с ней, как с дурочкой, иной раз позволяя даже опрокинуть стаканчик.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Rey/Han Solo, Рей/Бен Соло, Рей/Хан Соло, Хан Соло/Лея Органа
Series: Berries and Lilac Flowers <3 [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674004
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	переедание.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [surfeit.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657690) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie). 



> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)
> 
> Написано для saltmouse.
> 
> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, старше шестнадцати лет.

— У тебя все есть, милая? Пижаму не забыла? Зубную щетку? Тампоны?

О, ну какого черта!

— _Папа_! — возмутилась Рей. Ее передернуло, и она поспешно исправила свою главную ошибку: то, что не убралась из машины вовремя. — Не надо спрашивать меня о таких вещах!

Папа вылез следом, пристыженно извиняясь, но она прекрасно знала его неубиваемую привычку — вгонять ее в краску надуманными тревогами и хлопотами.

Перед ними возвышался большой дом тети Леи и дяди Хана — именно сюда папа, брат тети Леи, сбагривал ее на выходные. Как всегда. Летний лагерь вновь маячил на горизонте несбыточной мечтой.

Папа провел рукой по седеющим волосам.

— Мне всего лишь хотелось удостовериться, что у тебя все есть. Лея будет занята, а Хан та еще ленивая задница, поэтому…

— Дядя Хан клевый! — запротестовала Рей, вытаскивая чемодан из багажника папиной «Короллы». — У него новая тачка, когда он ее восстановит, то отвезет меня в Талладегу!

— Ну, это мы еще обсудим.

Тьфу! Рей закатила глаза и взвалила на плечи сумку. Нравится папе или нет, но она будет работать в NASCAR! Тетя Лея уже договорилась устроить ей стажировку на следующее лето, когда она перейдет в выпускной класс, и Рей будет изучать работу команды пит-стопа. Иногда в мастерскую заглядывали именитые гонщики, чтобы перекинуться с техниками словечком!

Она поплелась по дорожке к боковой двери, ведущей в гараж.

Гараж встретил ее оглушительным ревом музыки, и Рей не слышала ни черта. Скинув на пол сумку, она заглянула за угол и увидела ноги дяди Хана, торчащие из-под новенького «Мустанга». Папа только фыркнул и, подобрав ее вещи, отправился в дом.

— Дядя Хан! — прокричала Рей. — _Дядя Хан_!

Но в ответ ничего не прилетело. Она возвела глаза к потолку и пнула торчащий из-под машины кроссовок.

Вот тогда дядя Хан мигом выкатился из-под машины — с разъяренной физиономией, — но при виде племянницы сменил гнев на милость и просиял. Весь перепачканный маслом, в некогда белой майке и старых джинсах. Загорелая кожа поблескивала от пота, а длинные волосы были зачесаны набок. Тетя Лея всегда хвалила его обаяние, но Рей считала, что дядя Хан просто выделывается, как мальчишки в школе.

Дядя Хан сел, пультом вырубил музыку и откинул волосы с лица.

— _Кого_ это сюда принесло? — склонил он голову набок. — Не припомню, чтобы встречал тебя.

Закатив глаза, Рей схватила стоявшую у стены свободную подкатку и заехала под машину поглазеть. Дядя Хан хмыкнул и нырнул вслед за ней.

Под днищем автомобиля было темно и душно. Утром папа велел надеть платье, чтобы на ланче с тетей Леей Рей выглядела пристойно, но этой шмотке не суждено будет пережить путешествие под «Мустанг».

— У-у, — Рей нашла, что искала. — Ты чинишь приводной ремень

— Не-а, пока нет. Без лишней пары рук тут не справиться, поэтому я рассчитывал на твою помощь. Если, конечно, ты не слишком занята в этот уик-энд.

— Ха-ха, очень смешно, — цокнула языком Рей и потянулась, чтобы осмотреть днище. — С виду неплохо. Что у него с трансмиссией?

Ответом послужил тяжелый вздох дяди Хана. У него на щеке темнело масляное пятно, и Рей протянула руку, чтобы его вытереть, но сделала только хуже, на что дядя Хан хлопнул ее грязной ладонью по животу, прямо по розовому платью, и они оба ахнули в притворном ужасе.

— Только не _платье_! — пискляво заверещала Рей. — Оно же совсем _новое_!

— Кошмарный кошмар! — покачал головой Хан, с ухмылкой облапал ее щеку. — Что теперь делать? Кто заценит платье у такой неряхи?

Рей засмеялась, и их дурачество переросло в соревнование, кто кого сильнее перемажет. Она с визгом выкатилась из-под машины, когда дядя Хан испачкал ей лоб, но убежать не успела, так как он вылез следом и тут же ее сцапал. Сдавив племянницу в крепких объятиях, он закружил ее так, что она то визжала, то задыхалась от смеха.

Открылась дверь — появилась тетя Лея в элегантном брючном костюме и показательно вздохнула, с улыбкой глядя на возню. За ее плечом стоял папа.

— Полагаю, совместный ланч откладывается, — сообщила она и оглянулась. — Поехали, Люк. Мы так давно не виделись, а Хан, хочется верить, справится с отмыванием племянницы и ужином для нее. — Наманикюренный пальчик тети Леи обвел гараж. — Как и с остальным бардаком.

— Как скажете, капитан, — отсалютовал дядя Хан.

Лея подошла к нему, чтобы поцеловать перед уходом, и он опустил свою жертву на пол. Рей пожала плечами в ответ на раздраженный взгляд папы — ему давно пора смириться, что его дочь не какая-то там чистюля.

Спустя минут пять они отбыли на «Мерседесе» тети Леи, оставив Рей в компании дяди Хана. Это случалось редко, но сегодня тетя Лея уезжала в командировку прямо с ланча.

Дядя Хан взъерошил ей волосы.

— Пошли, мелочь, приведем тебя в порядок.

***

После нескольких попыток оттереть масляные пятна Рей швырнула платье в сторону корзины, потому что — положа руку на сердце — это розовое недоразумение не стоило потраченных на него усилий. По-быстрому раскидав вещи из чемодана по комнате, она переоделась в старую футболку дяди Хана и его же волейбольные шорты. В таком прикиде казалось, что она разгуливает без штанов, и папа непременно стал бы _бурчать_.

Рей сбежала вниз и нашла дядю Хана — он расселся на диване с пивом. Погода за окном радовала, и ей хотелось поплавать, к тому же дядя всегда мог здоровски подбросить ее в воду или усадить себе на плечи для морского боя. Дядя Хан был сильнее папы, поэтому тетя Лея всегда побеждала.

Рей плюхнулась к нему на диван.

— Дай попить.

Хан шумно хмыкнул.

— Черта с два. Возвращайся, когда будет восемнадцать. — Он дважды оглядел ее с ног до головы и покачал головой. — Твою дивизию. Скажи, что ты надела штаны.

Рей стрельнула в него сердитым взглядом и задрала футболку выше живота. Дядя Хан замолк, а потом вдруг сграбастал ее своей огромной ручищей и принялся неистово щекотать. Локтем он зафиксировал ее под грудью, не давая вырваться, и Рей могла только вертеться и пищать. Дядя Хан правда был _сильным_.

Кое-как отбившись от него, Рей сбежала на кухню, где, по обыкновению, добыла себе вайн кулер от «Смирнофф» и вернулась смотреть телевизор.

— Ладно, — великодушно разрешил дядя Хан, вытягивая руку на спинку дивана. — Можешь угощаться.

— Ну, спасибо.

Пару часов они позависали за «Полицейскими». Рей закинула ноги на колени дяде Хану, толсто намекая на массаж ступней, чему он со вздохом подчинился. А как иначе, ведь в противном случае она запросто сунет ноги ему в лицо!

Рей растянулась на сиденье.

— Я плавать хочу.

— Вперед и с песней.

— Ты тоже иди. Я вообще-то могу утопнуть.

— Отлично, избавишь меня от необходимости топить тебя.

Рей вскинула ногу и уперлась ступней ему в щеку. Хан некоторое время сидел спокойно. Он сменил очередную безрукавку сегодня, потому что пекло стояло адское, а Лея желала, чтобы он покосил газон. Джинсы на нем были вчерашние — наверное, не слишком удобные в такую жару.

Дядя Хан отмахнулся от ноги Рей.

— Твоя взяла, засранка мелкая! Иди переодевайся.

С победным визгом Рей понеслась наверх, чтобы надеть свой новый купальник — в кои-то веки раздельный! Папа наконец-то сдался и разрешил ей купить именно такой, чтобы она больше не смотрелась лузершей в общественном бассейне.

Должно быть, дядя Хан тоже пошел наверх, потому что до нее донеслись его тяжелые шаги в коридоре. Рей торопливо начала завязывать сзади топик, но никак не могла дотянуться, поэтому помчалась к спальне тети и дяди и постучала в дверь ногой.

— Ты можешь помочь мне кое-что завязать?!

— Как нефиг делать, когда натяну чертовы плавки!

— Черт подери, дядя Хан, не ругайся!

Послышался смешок, и Рей улыбнулась, покрутившись на месте в ожидании. Дядя Хан был самым лучшим. Он брал ее с собой на все гонки, разрешал чинить вместе с ним все машины, и не нудел, какой бы грязной она ни шастала. Это ему надо было быть ее папой! Тем более что из тети Леи вышла бы неплохая мама.

Дядя Хан вышел уже без майки, в одних синих плавках, завязанных спереди. Жестом он велел Рей повернуться, и она послушалась, позволяя завязать ей топ.

— Что случилось с прошлым купальником?

— Мне шестнадцать! Я не собираюсь ходить как малявка! — Она подняла волосы, чтобы их не защемило узлом. — У тети Леи тоже раздельный купальник!

— Ну да, только ей, вообще-то, за тридцать.

— Я в курсе. Это ты у нас старик.

Дядя Хан закончил с топом и мстительно хлопнул ее по заднице. Рей подпрыгнула, обиженно насупившись, но он с ухмылкой взъерошил ей волосы и зашагал прочь. У него были широкие плечи — мышцы на них четко обозначились, когда он перекатил ими туда-сюда.

— Не надо мне тут, я вполне себе сорокадвухлетний бодрячок!

— Ну а тете Лее тридцать два! — Рей заспешила за ним, твердо решив доказать ему, что он — старый пень. — Вы познакомились случайно, когда папа ткнул пенисом в мою маму. Она была одной из твоих старушек.

Дядя Хан остановился перед распахнутой стеклянной дверью и расхохотался. Что такого?.. Рей знала, что родилась, прямо говоря, благодаря случайности. Папе тогда было тогда семнадцать, и теперь он вечно трясся, что она то же самое может повториться с ней.

Но Рей не была идиоткой — она держалась подальше от мальчиков. Ее карьера в NASCAR — вот что действительно важно.

Дядя Хан с ухмылкой оглянулся на нее за плечо. Рей скрестила на груди руки и вскинула брови.

— Знаешь, ты такая же упрямая жопа, как твоя тетя, — покачал он головой и повернулся к бассейну. — Настоящая заноза в моей заднице!

Рей состроила обиженную гримаску и, разбежавшись по веранде, запрыгнула на спину дяде Хану, обвив руками его шею — он, не ждавший диверсии, со вскриком свалился в бассейн.

Шок от холодной воды стоил того! Рей тут же попыталась отплыть, но дядя Хан схватил ее за плечо, возвращая обратно.

На поверхность они всплыли вместе — Рей со смехом попыталась улизнуть, но дядя Хан доставал до дна, поэтому закружил ее, пока не сграбастал руками под живот. Он взял ее крепко и потянул вниз, пока над водой не остался лишь ее подбородок. Рей с визгом рванулась прочь.

Он снова удержал ее без всякого труда.

— Наконец-то можно тебя утопить! Боги, вы исполнили мою мечту!

— Тебе негде прятать труп!

— Тихо-тихо… — Дядя Хан заплыл глубже, так что ее рот очутился под водой. — Меньше болтовни. Молчок.

Рей колотила ногами по воде, купаясь с дядей Ханом в лучах заходящего солнца, совершенно беспомощная в его ручищах. Сердце громко стучало в ушах, она закрыла глаза, чувствуя спиной его твердую грудь и теплое дыхание у уха. К щекам прилил жар.

Хан со смехом крутанул ее в воде, давая за себя схватиться, на что Рей мстительно укусила его в плечо, и он прошипел что-то нецензурное про «мелкую дрянь». Они не веселились в бассейне с прошлого лета, и сейчас все словно было заново.

— Ты придурок! — возмутилась она. — Я все расскажу тете Лее!

— Доносчику первый кнут, детка! — Он сцапал ее за талию, поднимая выше. — Бог мой, ты растолстела! Было легче трепать тебя, когда ты весила сорок фунтов!

— Чего?! У стариков забыли спросить!

Довольный смех дяди Хана разнесся по пустому двору. Солнце садилось, окрашивая голубое небо в темно-розовые и фиолетовые цвета, но вылезать из стынущей воды не хотелось.

Он прижался щекой к ее волосам. Рей с улыбкой потерлась об него.

— Ты становишься большой, — пробормотал дядя Хан. — Скоро закончишь колледж, выйдешь замуж и нарожаешь спиногрызов.

— Я не хочу спиногрызов. У меня не будет на них времени, помнишь?

— Ага, разделяю твои чувства. Но какая разница, у меня есть ты — одной паршивки мне более чем достаточно.

— Я не паршивка, — фыркнула Рей.

Она мельком заметила, что его пальцы играются с узелком ее топа на спине. Жест казался рассеянным, но в животе поневоле сжалось, и Рей почувствовала, что прижимается пахом к его твердому животу. Дядя Хан, может, и был стариком, но вполне в форме.

От его кожи пахло хлоркой и гаражом. Рей сглотнула и перестала елозить, внезапно охваченная странным ощущением внизу. Такое случалось и раньше, но она усвоила в церкви, что на это не надо обращать внимания. Это простая случайность — она слишком активно цеплялась за него.

Дядя Хан выплыл с ней на мелководье.

— Самая что ни на есть, но зато _моя_ паршивка.

Странное напряжение отпустило, когда он скинул ее у ступенек и поплыл обратно на глубину, чтобы проверить фильтр. Рей смотрела, как он взбирается на край бассейна за счет всего лишь одного толчка сильных рук, — вода стекала по его спине, очерчивая мышцы, и она загляделась на это. Ему даже не требовалось отталкиваться ногами от бортика, как ей.

Дядя Хан откинул волосы с лица и посмотрел на нее. Рей растерянно заморгала и проворно вылезла из бассейна.

Дядя Хан провел полотенцем по волосам и кинул его ей, усмехнувшись, когда она покраснела. Его глаза скользнули по ее топику, пока она вытиралась.

— Ступай умойся, — бросил он, покосившись на дом, и взъерошил волосы пару раз, стряхивая остатки воды, от чего они жутко растрепались. — Можем глянуть ужастик, если хочешь. Как насчет «Ребенка Розмари»?

— Да! — захлопала в ладоши Рей и накинула полотенце на плечи. — Папа мне не разрешает, а я ужас как хочу его посмотреть!

— Ладно… Давай в душ, а я принесу попкорн. — Дядя Хан окинул ее взглядом и поднял брови. — Будь любезна на этот раз надеть нормальные штаны.

Она закатила глаза. Да кому какое дело до ее штанов!

Как бы то ни было, Рей поспешила смыть хлорку, но волосы остались жесткими и липкими. Она переоделась в волейбольные шорты — просто дяде Хану назло — и натянула желтый топик, зная, что он обязательно будет его бесит. Но лифчик тоже надела. Иначе ей самой будет не по себе.

Рей застала дядю Хана на кухне, где он раскладывал по тарелке пицца-роллы и палочки моцареллы. В его руке была новая банка пива, и кончиком пальца он подвинул в ее сторону вайн кулер. Клево!

— Можешь взять один, — пояснил он, подняв указательный палец. Майку он где-то забыл, нацепив одни баскетбольные шорты. Дядя Хан вообще частенько разгуливал полуголым. — Я серьезно. Только один.

Рей со вздохом потянулась за питьем.

— Как скажешь. Спасибо, дядя Хан.

Кассета с фильмом уже стояла в видике. Рей возбужденно заерзала, усаживаясь на диван со своим коктейлем, и закинула голые ноги на кофейный столик. Она _обожала_ ужастики. Папа вечно запрещал их смотреть, потому что боялся, что ей будут сниться кошмары.

Дядя Хан принес снэки, и она накинулась на еду. Сам он уселся пить пиво, а потом со вздохом пошел за добавкой. Рей это не слишком заботило, так как у нее была _еда_.

Когда он вернулся, в руке у него темнела рюмка с какой-то жижей. У тети Леи имелся целый сервант со стеклянными бутылками, которые открывали только по особым случаям. Может, дядя Хан собрался отметить их первый за год совместный уикэнд?

— Так чего, штаны похитили пришельцы? — хмыкнул он.

Рей подскочила, чтобы запустить кассету, и, оглянувшись, увидела, что он пристально смотрит на нее, отпивая из рюмки.

Стук сердца вновь участился.

— Я в шортах! — отрезала Рей и потянула за резинку на бедре. — Видишь? Волейбольные.

Он вздернул брови, но больше ничего не сказал. Она вернулась на место и подняла свой вайн кулер.

Дядя Хан протянул ей угол пледа — в доме похолодало, так как работал климат-контроль, а волосы Рей еще не высохли после плаванья. Слегка озябнув, Рей приползла дяде Хану под бок, чтобы согреться под его большой рукой. Он не мешал, укрыл ее у себя, тяжелый и жаркий.

Начался долгожданный ужастик. Дядя Хан молча поглаживал ее руку кончиками пальцев, пока Рей задерживала дыхание во время страшных сцен и большими глотками опустошала свою бутылку.

— Хочешь попробовать?

Услышав внезапное предложение, она подняла глаза. Дядя Хан протягивал ей рюмку, уже почти пустую, но… такая возможность появлялась редко, поэтому Рей вручила ему свой коктейль и поднесла к губам рюмку. Вышло так, что жижа пролилась в горло быстрее, чем она рассчитала, — и вкус оказался просто отвратительным, но Рей не успела сплюнуть — дядя Хан с улыбкой зажал ей рот ладонью.

— Глотай. _Глотай все_.

Ой, так противно! Рей заскулила, но, поморщившись, заставила себя сглотнуть — резко пахнущая жижа обожгла горло. Дядя Хан засмеялся и вручил ей кулер обратно.

— Ну и гадость! — возмутилась Рей.

— Ага, это бурбон. Вот станешь старой, как я, тогда будет нравиться.

— Фу-у. Навряд ли.

Он сцедил из рюмки последние капли и оглянулся за плечо.

— Ну, у нас много всякого дерьма. Хочешь выбрать себе отраву по вкусу?

Хм… Он что, всерьез разрешал ей сделать это? Не упуская возможности, Рей кивнула и охотно пошла за ним на кухню, где стоял сервант тети Леи.

Это было так клево — и необычно! Дядя Хан открыл шкаф, и Рей подступила ближе, рассматривая стеклянные бутылки. Она даже не знала, что в них. Папа не пил в принципе, а ей хорошо если удавалось стащить вайн кулер, когда тети Леи не было дома.

Дядя Хан цокнул языком и подобрал бутылку черного цвета.

— Ром с колой, думаю, тебе понравится. Можно попробовать водку с апельсиновым соком, но тогда отравы будет слишком много.

— Кола тоже считается отравой, дядя Хан.

Он закрыл сервант и щелкнул ее по носу.

— Видишь, что я говорил! Заноза в заднице, как есть!

Рей взгромоздилась на табурет, глядя, как дядя Хан смешивает ром с колой, и просияла, когда он протянул ей стакан. Себе он, правда, налил без лимонада.

Рей понюхала напиток и сделала глоток. Ром обжигал, но не как бурбон — кола сняла часть остроты. Казалось не так уж плохо на самом деле. Наверное, его легко можно выпить много.

Дядя Хан улыбнулся, и ее сердце затрепетало. Нет, он еще не был старым и не был уродливым — всегда веселый, с компанейской приятной манерой. Тетя Лея часто называла его «очаровашкой».

— Неплохо?

— Вполне, — Рей сделала новый глоток, ощутив себя по-настоящему взрослой. — А почему ты пьешь без колы?

— Я же старик. Мне это не требуется.

Ха! Рей порадовалась, что еще не постарела.

Вернувшись на диван, они устроились под пледом. Рей держала свой напиток, отпивая его чуть смелее, чем раньше. От него слегка кружило голову, но вызывало расслабленность и приятную сонливость. Вряд ли это перебор, она просто не привыкла пить.

Фильм заиграл дальше. Дядя Хан снова принялся поглаживать ее по руке, шиканьем осаживая ее, когда она вздрагивала от скримеров. Свой бокал он уже осушил, и Рей постаралась не отставать, чтобы не выглядеть лузершей. Только вот голова очень кружилась.

Дядя Хан встал — и покачнулся. Его взгляд остекленел.

— Ну что, еще по рюмашке?

Рей нахмурилась и попыталась встать, но чуть не грохнулась на задницу — дядя Хан поймал ее, и они дружно расхохотались.

На кухне было темно. Он открыл сервант и достал два очень маленьких стаканчика, в которые разлил ром. Один он впихнул Рей вместе с другим стаканом, в котором до половины плескалась кола. Рей догадывалась, что делать.

— Пей залпом, — проинструктировал дядя. Он опрокинул свой стаканчик и заскрипел зубами. — Кола, она как вода, поэтому не портит вкус.

— Фу-у. Звучит ужасно.

— Так и есть.

Рей вздохнула и, собравшись с силами, выпила свой ром. Рот мгновенно загорелся, а желудок вывернуло, но она решительно допила и взялась за колу. Дядя Хан со смешком протянул ей руку, давая пять, а она все никак не могла откашляться, смеясь сквозь слезы. Черт возьми, она это сделала!

Он подлил еще, потом еще и, облизывая губы, смотрел на нее.

Рей часто заморгала, внезапно пошатнувшись на стуле, — кухня закружилась перед глазами, и ей пришлось схватить дядю Хана за руки, чтобы не упасть. Он держал ее надежно, и она только моргала, внезапно ощутив разлившееся во всем теле тепло. Стало хорошо. Тело было таким легким.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил дядя Хан, помогая ей дойти до гостиной. — Если будешь блевать, не на меня.

— В порядке, — споткнувшись, Рей повалилась на диван, хихикая и обнимая живот. — Мне смешно, потому что я не в порядке!

Дядя Хан сел рядом, потягивая свой напиток. Он хлопнул ее по бедру и указал на телик.

— Валяй, переключи канал, — велел он. — Посмотрим, сколько ты пройдешь, прежде чем грохнешься на задницу.

Рей была не из тех, кто бежит от состязания. Она заставила себя встать и, пошатываясь, обогнула кофейный столик, чтобы подойти к телевизору, где с трудом нащупала кнопки сбоку. Дядя Хан наблюдал за ней. Она чувствовала его взгляд.

— Какой канал? - нажала она на стрелку.

— Что?

— Канал какой?

— Ой, прости… Пульт-то здесь, у меня.

Ну и придурок! Рей сердито развернулась и увидела, что он смотрит на нее со странным выражением лица. Он допил свой алкоголь и наклонился, чтобы поставить стакан на кофейный столик. Повисла какая-то странная, навязчивая тишина.

Хан облизал губы.

— Сможешь добраться обратно?

— Тьфу!.. — закатила она глаза и шагнула, тяжело качнувшись. — Как-нибудь.

— Как насчет того, что я дам тебе десять секунд? Если проиграешь, я зашвырну тебя в бассейн.

Вот дерьмо. Взвизгнув, Рей упала на четвереньки, чтобы быстренько добраться до места назначения. Хан с усмешкой следил, как она хватается за его колени, пытаясь подтянуться. Получилось. Фух. А то вода сейчас была просто ледяной.

Он убрал с ее лица волосы.

— Посмотри, какая ты славненькая. У тебя уже есть мальчики?

Рей покраснела и помотала головой.

— Фу-у-у, нет. У меня есть другие важные дела.

— Это хорошо, — он опустил взгляд на ее грудь. — Не хочешь прилечь? Похоже, у тебя кружится голова.

Она кивнула и по его коленям забралась дальше, чтобы растянуться на широком диване. Позади нее пристроился дядя Хан, натягивая плед, и ее задница угодила прямо в его пах. Его ручища сграбастала ее за талию и притянула ближе.

Рей зевнула. Он переключил канал на «OnDemand», и она почти не обратила на это внимания.

На экране заиграло какое-то кинцо про учителя и ученицу. Это напоминало фильм с плохими актерами, и Рей недовольно нахмурилась, так как надеялась на продолжение ужастика. А эти тупые фильмы…

Вдруг учитель начал целовать ученицу, и это выбивалось из стиля типичных ромкомов, которые включал папа — в животе у Рей странно екнуло.

Дядя Хан держал руку у нее на талии — крупные пальцы поглаживали ее по голому животу. Сюжет быстро разворачивался, превращаясь в то, что Рей никогда не смотрела и не хотела смотреть: учитель задрал девчонке юбку и погладил свой пенис, а потом они занялись сексом. Сцена сменилась, и вот ученица встала на колени, а учитель запихнул ей пенис в рот, со стоном обзывая ее нехорошими словами.

Страх сковал конечности, и Рей не могла пошевелиться — они с дядей Ханом почему-то смотрели _порно_ , и ей не нравилось, какие ощущения оно вызывало. Ее никогда не интересовал секс в кино или вид пенисов в жизни, поэтому сейчас, перепуганная до усрачки, она лежала, в растерянности боясь шелохнуться, пока дядя Хан возился у нее за спиной.

Его палец провел по краю ее шорт.

— Ну что, поможешь мне завтра?

Рей коротко кивнула, но язык будто присох к горлу.

Потемки гостиной наполнили развратные стоны. Дядя Хан сопел ей в ухо, вкрадчиво пробираясь пальцами ей в штанину, и Рей крепче сжала ноги под громкий стук сердца. К горлу подобралась тошнота.

— Ш-ш-ш… — прошелестел дядя Хан. Он поцеловал ее в висок, просовывая руку еще дальше, отчего узкие шорты опасно растянулись. Рей заерзала и вдруг почувствовала, как в задницу упирается что-то очень твердое, и резко втянула воздух. — Все окей.

Но это было не так. Дядя Хан гладил ее между бедер, а порно не заканчивалось, окончательно вгоняя Рей в краску. Казалось, действия дяди Хана ласковые, но отчего-то ее сковала неправильность происходящего.

— Я хочу пойти в кровать, — вздрогнула Рей.

Дядя Хан не прекратил, медленно обводя двумя пальцами какое-то особенно чувствительное местечко. Та твердая штука продолжала тереться о задницу, и Рей услышала за спиной тихий неприятный стон. Ей просто хотелось лечь спать. Дядя Хан не в себе, потому что напился с ней.

Его пальцы скользили под тканью ее трусиков, шершавая кожа ласкала мягкие складки, и Рей всхлипнула. Ее бедра вздрогнули, потому что он тер и что-то шептал, ритмично надавливая на ее ягодицы. Сквозь полуприкрытые веки Рей пыталась следить за фильмом и даже подумала, что ей понравилось, когда учитель встал позади ученицы.

Дядя Хан прижался губами к ее шее.

— Эти шортики такие тесные, правда? Нам надо их снять.

Они действительно стали казаться очень стягивающими. Рей сглотнула — он снял их, спустил до самых ее колен, а затем сзади прильнула чужая теплая кожа.

Внезапное осознание обожгло ей затылок. Штанов на дяде Хане тоже не было.

— Я… я должна идти спать, — напомнила Рей. Ее дыхание участилось, когда он пристроился к ней сзади. — Я устала. Я должна… должна спать.

Дядя Хан поднял ее бедро, и она ощутила себя уязвимо, даже под пледом. Его пальцы снова зашевелились между ее ног, и он углубился ими чуть дальше. У Рей зазвенело в ушах — этот звон заставил фильм утихнуть.

В нее что-то _ткнулось_. Оно было резким, горячим и твердым. Оно не отступало, и Рей задохнулась, когда поступательное тыканье перешло во вполне осязаемые толчки.

— Блять, Рей! — заворчал дядя Хан. — Блять…

Непрекращающееся давление причиняло боль. Она вскрикнула, и он закрыл ей рот своей грубой ладонью, шепотом требуя расслабиться. Рей крепко зажмурилась и честно попыталась, но ей было больно, ее тошнило, и она не хотела этого делать! Дядя Хан разрывал ее изнутри.

Он не отпускал ее рта, работая бедрами все быстрее, разрабатывая тугие мышцы. Там у нее бывали только тампоны, а эта штука казалась гораздо больше. Дядя Хан тяжело дышал — и он был в ее теле! Он кряхтел, как учитель из фильма, а еще неприлично ругался, а потом его рука соскользнула к ее груди.

В этом жесте чувствовалась алчность. Он засунул руку под ее футболку и стиснул грудь, ощупывая ее какое-то время, прежде чем вернуться к ее промежности. Так было чуть лучше, но все равно не облегчало боль.

— Блять, какая ты узкая! — Дядя Хан издал глухой стон, принимаясь оглаживать ее кругами. — О, черт!.. Я сейчас кончу!..

Рей передернуло, когда та штука, будто взбесившись, задергалась внутри. Беспрерывно изрыгая грязную ругать, дядя Хан задрал ее ногу еще выше, проникая глубже. Рей подумалось, что в нее всадили нож. Этот нож вгрызался в нее, исходя потеками крови с молочно-бледным семенем.

Через пару секунд все закончилось. У дяди Хана перехватило дыхание, и Рей задрожала, сама не своя от ужаса.

Он рассмеялся, жарко целуя ее в щеку.

— Прости. Обычно я не спускаю так быстро, — его губы добрались до ее уха, голос понизился до шепота, от которого у нее побежали мурашки. — Ты у меня вторая девственница.

Рей понятия не имела, что ответить. У нее только что был секс с дядей Ханом. И она больше не девственница.

Большие руки обняли ее, пенис выскользнул наружу со струйкой теплой влаги. Рей уставилась на экран, где уже играл другой фильм: мужчина шлепал женщину и занимался с ней сексом. Зажмурившись, Рей продолжала видеть эти сцены на внутренней стороне век.

Дядя Хан так и заснул у нее за спиной. Она тоже попыталась, не открывая глаз, но эти картинки не ушли — женщина всхлипывала слишком громко. Рей осталась лежать неподвижно. Она не хотела его будить.

***

Было тихо, когда Рей проснулась на диване одна.

Она была укрыта пледом, но дяди Хана не было, а фильм уже закончился. Рей задрожала, чувствуя липкость на бедрах, о чем нельзя было забыть, даже если очень хотелось.

Медленно сев, она подтянула болтающиеся на лодыжках шорты. Резануло болью. Такое чувство, будто он действительно всадил в нее нож.

Короткая прогулка до ванной далась трудно. Рей немного всплакнула по дороге и ахнула, оказавшись внутри, когда дрожащими руками коснулась крови и спермы на внутренней стороне бедер. Она счистила — то, что получилось, — но у нее не было противозачаточных, и она пришла в настоящий ужас.

Она вернулась к дивану, чуть не рухнув на него, и услышала, как открывается гаражная дверь. В животе мучительно скрутило.

Это был он, одетый, весь в масле после работы, как будто прошлой ночи не было, как будто это для него ничего не значило. Рей уставилась на дядю Хана, и он засмеялся. Его мягкие карие глаза стеклянно поблескивали, как прошлой ночью — и на ногах он тоже держался нетвердо.

— Устала? — спросил он.

Рей замерла, когда он двинулся к ней. Дядя Хан поприветствовал ее поцелуем в макушку, задержавшись там ненадолго, а затем полез ниже. Он поймал ее губы своими, и это был первый раз, когда она с кем-то целовалась по-взрослому, — у его рта был вкус рома, жвачки и сигарет. Она целовалась с дядей Ханом с минуту, прежде чем испуганно оторваться, но он схватил ее за подбородок, возвращая к себе.

Дядя Хан впился в ее губы. Рей схватилась за перед его рубахи, перегибаясь через подлокотник дивана. От дяди пахло прокисшим запахом гаража, и его слегка шатало. Наверное, он был все еще пьян или вообще не прекращал пить…

Вдруг дядя Хан грубо развернул ее. Неаккуратно толкнув Рей, он перекинул ее через подлокотник и сдернул с нее шорты, которые она поправляла недавно. Звякнул ремень, его джинсы расстегнулись, и обе его руки оказались на ее талии. Одна оторвалась, опершись на спинку дивана, и дядя Хан шумно вдохнул запах ее волос.

Желудок Рей сжался от знакомого тыканья между ног. Она содрогнулась, когда он, крякнув, грубо надавил, входя неглубоко, а потом прибавил напора, вталкиваясь до конца, пока не уперся бедрами в ее задницу. Болтающаяся пряжка ремня больно защемила кожу.

Дядя Хан застонал. Он обвел ладонью ее живот и откинулся назад, придерживая ее тело, чтобы оно не слишком впивалось в жесткий подлокотник дивана.

— Я вытащу, — хрипло пообещал дядя Хан, обращаясь скорее к себе, чем к ней. И чмокнул ее в плечо, чтобы с выдохом сорваться с места в карьер. — Охуеть! Охуеть, как же здорово!..

Был самый разгар дня. Неожиданно Рей пронзил леденящий страх, что папа или тетя Лея войдут в дверь и увидят, как она не сопротивляется, не говорит ни слова и дает дяде Хану заниматься с ней сексом! У нее задрожали губы, и она спрятала лицо в диванной подушке, слушая ритмичные шлепки кожи о кожу и прерывистые мужские вздохи.

Дядя Хан подтолкнул ее дальше, отчего подлокотник потерся о то самое местечко, и Рей захныкала. По-своему это могло показаться немного приятным, как прошлой ночью.

— Ловишь кайф, да? — дядя Хан покрутил бедрами, чтобы она продолжала тереться об это место. Он провел ногтями по ее ягодицам, сжал одну в горсти и звонко шлепнул. — Ага, еще как! Все вы, мелкие шлюшки, такие!

— Я… я не такая, — Рей прервала молчание, взволнованная его словами. — Я не такая, дядя… дядя Хан.

— Еще какая! Ты — маленькая шлюшка: короткие шорты, от купальника одно название, блядское розовое платьице. Даешь дяде Хану трахать тебя посреди гостиной. — Он навалился ей на спину, и Рей почувствовала знакомые подергивания внутри. — Ты самая настоящая гребаная шлюха, и я наполню тебя тем, чего ты хочешь!

Зачем он говорил такие ужасные слова? Рей спрятала лицо в подушке и глухо зарыдала — он облапал ее тело своими огромными ручищами, бурно кончил, так и не вытащив. Та штука дергалась глубоко внутри, и в какой-то момент Рей перестала чувствовать, где начинается он и кончается она. Внутри разливалось что-то теплое.

Дядя Хан застонал, спокойнее покачивая бедрами.

— Ох, солнышко… Охуеть.

Остановившись, он поцеловал ее плечо и встал — пенис выскользнул из ее тела, капая спермой, которая потекла по ее бедру.

— Хочешь сгонять в душ и встретиться со мной в гараже? — спросил дядя Хан. Он снова шлепнул ее заднице и потискал за ягодицу. — Сегодня нам надо закончить с приводом, помнишь?

Рей кивнула, еле сдерживая слезы, и попыталась подняться. Хан поправил джинсы, удовлетворенно вздохнул и, чмокнув ее в висок, отправился в гараж. Вскоре загремела оглушительная музыка, а потом захлопнулась дверь.

В этот раз было еще больнее. Кое-как добравшись наверх, Рей смысла с себя кровь и сперму, настолько ошеломленная, что не могла выдавить ни звука. Теперь она — шлюха. Папа и тетя Лея так разозлятся на нее, когда дядя Хан им все расскажет.

Она переоделась в длинные спортивные штаны и мешковатую черную футболку, боясь, что он согнет ее над чем-нибудь снова, если она наденет обтягивающие вещи. Ее колени стучали друг о дружку, когда она робко спускалась в гараж.

Дядя Хан был под «Мустангом». Рей пробила дрожь — она подошла ближе, неуверенно перебирая босыми ногами, но не стала пинать его, чтобы привлечь внимание. Справа от его кроссовок стояла банка пива, а на полу были разбросаны еще две смятые банки. Музыка гремела и резала Рей уши.

— Дядя… — голос прозвучал хрипло. — Дядя Хан? Дядя Хан?..

Он выкатился и со страдальческим видом поднял брови. Музыка затихла.

— Что случилось, детка?

Рей уставилась на него. Ее глаза скользнули по его животу, к его паху, и в груди все сжалось. Что, если она задаст вопрос, а он сделает это снова?

Ее глаза наполнились слезами.

— Пожалуйста, не говори м-моему папе!.. Я не хочу, чтобы он узнал, что я… ч-что я…

Дядя Хан нахмурился и поцокал языком. Он раскрыл объятия, и Рей со всхлипом позволила заключить себя в кольцо сильных рук. Она рыдала в его светлую рубашку, испачканную маслом, и он утешающе гладил ее по спине. Ей пришлось обхватить ногами его бедра, чтобы не упасть.

— Никому я не скажу, — промурлыкал он и потерся у ее ушка. — Я даже помогу тебе.

— Прости!.. Прости меня!..

Успокаивая ее, он прислонился к машине, растирая ей спину. Рей плакала взахлеб, не понимая, где именно она поступила неправильно.

***

— Вот так. Продолжай.

Они лежали в ее постели под одеялом. Дядя Хан был рядом с ней, накрывая ее руку своей, пока она медленно терла между ног. Рей дрожала, расставив колени и покручивая бедрами. По шее расползался жар.

Наступила ночь. Суббота переходила в воскресенье, оставался день до возвращения тети Леи. Рей надеялась, что она перестанет быть шлюхой, когда папа заберет ее домой.

В ней были два пальца дяди Хана. Он аккуратно двигал ими, поглаживая ее щель, доверив Рей тереть маленький бугорок, который он ей показал. На пробу это оказалось не в пример приятно. Внизу живота копилось уютное напряжение, от которого хотелось дышать чаще, и Рей нетерпеливо подавалась к пальцам, помогая дяде Хану. Пришла ее очередь кончить, как он.

Рей приоткрыла губы.

— Я… я чувствую… Я это чувствую.

— Уже? — прошептал дядя Хан. Он что-то пощекотал внутри, и Рей заерзала, жалобно заскулив. — Тише, тише… Хорошие девочки не шумят, когда кончают. Если будешь шуметь, дяде Хану придется тебя наказать.

Она не могла с этим справиться. Рей всхлипнула, заметавшись по постели, когда резкая судорога пронзила ее, вызывая ритмичные сокращения тела вокруг его пальцев, принося особенное острое удовольствие там, где она так тщательно терла. Приятно было настолько, что она выкрикнула его имя.

Дядя Хан забрался на нее, вставая между ее дрожащих колен. Он потянулся к пачке презервативов на тумбочке, но застонал и втолкнулся в нее без всего. Рей была такой мокрой, что больно совсем не было. Сглотнув пересохшим горлом, она схватилась за его бедра.

— Хочу отшлепать тебя, когда закончу трахать, — прошептал дядя Хан ей в ухо. — Мелкая шлюшка. Я сказал вести себя тихо? Разве хорошие девочки не должны быть послушными?

Рей кивнула, затаив дыхание. Дядя Хан поцеловал ее и толкнулся глубже — влажные шлепки раздавались каждый раз, когда их тела встречались, и Рей старательно притягивала его ближе. Ох!.. Ох, это оказалось так сладко… Он терся об нее как раз там, где хотелось больше всего, а ее тело было заполненным и ощущалось чудесно.

Дядя Хан хмыкнул. Он был голый, согревал ее жаром своей кожи, и Рей могла проследить ладонями каждый шрам на его спине.

— Второй заход? — усмехнулся он и прильнул к ее губам, вызвав в теле щемящую дрожь. — Я, по-правде говоря, не прочь. Хочу кончить на твой хорошенький животик.

— Я поступила хорошо? Это все правильно?

Дядя Хан заглянул своими мягкими карими глазами в ее ореховые, и Рей подумала, что все-таки он очаровательный. Улыбнувшись, он возобновил ритмичные толчки, пока ее глаза не закатились, а сама она не изогнулась на простынях. Он прижался своим лбом к ее лбу, и Рей знала, что сейчас она кончит снова, что ей нужно вести себя тихо.

— Вот так… — похвалил Хан, хватая ее за бедро и целуя в уголок рта. — Веди себя тихо, детка. Мы же не хотим, чтобы кто-то узнал, что ты шлюха.

Это было непросто. Рей прикусила губу от нахлынувшего оргазма, брыкаясь под дядей Ханом под дикий скрип кровати. Он закрывал ей рот, вдавливался в нее, тяжело дыша ей в шею. Рей поджала пальцы ног, и ее ноги обмякли, прислоненные к его бедрам.

Он тоже кончил, опять не вытаскивая, хоть и обещал. Дядя Хан закряхтел, как всегда, и плоть внутри нее яростно запульсировала.

Наконец они оба перевели дыхание. Дядя Хан поцеловал ее в щеку, чмокнул в нос, и Рей захихикала, поэтому он зарычал и забрался с поцелуями к ее шее, нежно вталкивая в ее тело обмякший пенис. Как бы ей хотелось заснуть вот так.

— Нажраться в хлам и оттрахать тебя было лучшим в жизни, — вздохнул дядя Хан и опустил голову ей на плечо. — Хотел бы я, чтобы у меня вставал, как в семнадцать. Хочу отыметь тебя снова.

Рей коснулась его волос. Они были густыми и жесткими.

Он устроился рядом с ней сбоку и тут же заснул. Рей продолжала расчесывать пальцами его шевелюру, чувствуя, как сперма вытекает из ее тела, пачкая простыни.

Это было действительно приятно — секс. Раньше она боялась, но теперь — нет, и дядя Хан сказал, что она ведет себя, как положено хорошей девочке. К понедельнику точно станет легче.

Он проснулся посреди ночи и снова сонно полез к ней пальцами, а когда Рей кончила, перевернул ее на живот и накрыл собой, аккуратно проникая в ее тело.

Рей застонала, и он отвесил ей шлепок по заднице, уткнувшись носом в ее волосы.

— Моей распутной маленькой племяннице это нравится? Тебе нравится, когда дядя Хан трахает тебя вот так? — Его руки смяли ее груди, и он застонал, переходя на размашистые толчки. — Обожаю тебя, мелкая! Всегда готова мне угодить!

— Я?.. — прошептала Рей.

— Блять, да! Да, блять! Если еще раз нацепишь этот свой блядский купальник, я совсем сорвусь с катушек! — Его большой палец обвел ее сосок, голос понизился: — Может, наденешь какое-нибудь свое платьюшко? То, розовое, здесь, при тебе?

— Оно… рядом с корзиной.

Дядя Хан тут же встал. Рей оглянулась, смотря, как он берет платье с пола, и увидела, какой его пенис твердый и влажно-поблескивающий. Она прикусила губу, с хмурым видом усевшись на край кровати.

Он помог ей надеть платье через голову. Оно постоянно застревало, цепляло волосы, и Рей пищала, но дядя Хан, смеясь, продел ее руку сквозь рукав. Когда все налезло, она убрала волосы с лица, и он мягко потянул ее к себе за челюсть. Рей непонимающе сдвинула брови, но затем он _приблизил_ к ее губам член, совсем как учитель в фильме, который они смотрели.

Она разомкнула губы. Дядя Хан протиснулся в них с резким вздохом и шепнул «зубы», когда она случайно задела нежную кожу. Рей пробормотала извинения и прикрыла их губами, пока дядя держал ее за затылок. Он фыркнул. У пениса был странный вкус, но она не собиралась отступать.

Головка пениса достала до горла, и Рей подавилась. Дядя Хан зажал ее волосы в кулаке.

— Глотай, — прошептал он. — Глотай, солнышко.

Она всхлипнула и попыталась это сделать, пропуская пенис глубже, в горло. Дядя Хан задвигался, его лобковые волосы то и дело щекотали ей нос. Набухшая плоть терлась об ее язык, и скоро его бедра беспорядочно задергались, давая понять, что дядя Хан скоро кончит ей в рот.

Рей почесала себе ногу. Было страшно — она не хотела, чтобы он это делал.

Но на этот раз он действительно вынул из нее пенис. Дядя Хан в темпе задвигал по нему рукой, матерясь, и вдруг густая белая жижа брызнула прямо на перед ее платья.

Рука дяди Хана дернула голову Рей вверх за волосы, и она взвизгнула, когда сперма залила ей лицо. Дядя Хан выдохнул смешок, когда она поморщилась и плотно сомкнула губы. Вязкая жидкость была у нее в волосах и глазах, стекала на платье.

Дядя Хан сдернул с подушки наволочку, чтобы вытереть ей лицо, а потом, наклонившись, поцеловал Рей взасос, и она нетерпеливо выгнулась ему навстречу.

Наконец он выпрямился, вытирая рот.

— Завтра мне надо отъехать, достать тебе таблетки. Хочешь со мной? Можем заскочить пожрать в той дерьмовой пиццерии, которую ты обожаешь.

— Вовсе она не дерьмовая! И, черт подери, не ругайся, дядя Хан!

Дерзкая ухмылка расползлась по его губам. Рей нахмурилась и упорхнула в ванную, чтобы скорее залезть под душ.

***

Они посетили ту самую аптеку, где тетя Лея закупалась кардиопрепаратами. Рей старалась держаться поближе к дяде Хану, боясь, что все поймут, что он трахал ее на пассажирском сиденье своего внедорожника. Пока она в сотый раз поправляла волосы, он зевнул и почесал свои, нисколько не тревожась.

Он привел ее в аптечный отдел. Рей зависла у тампонов и прокладок, у полок со штучками для секса. Нахмурившись, она аккуратно огляделась по сторонам и решилась подойти ближе.

Там было много всякого: лубрикант, какой-то «спермицидный» лубрикант, всякие презервативы в изобилии и непонятные вибрирующие игрушки. Рей наклонила голову — рядом возник дядя Хан с прозрачным пакетом в руке.

— На будущее, — подтолкнул он ее локтем, — не давай мальчикам трахать тебя без резинки. Подхватишь какую-нибудь заразу. Или залетишь.

— Но _ты_ так делал.

Дядя Хан закатил глаза и обвел внимательным взглядом отдел. Рей взяла с полки вибрирующее кольцо, гадая, для чего оно.

— Ну, в общем, да… — Хан выхватил штуковину у нее из рук и снял с полки бутылку смазки. — Ты меня знаешь. Иди, подожди в машине, пока я расплачусь за это дерьмо.

Она схватила его пакет и убежала.

Пару минут спустя дядя Хан уселся на водительское сиденье. Он кинул второй пакет на пол и поставил две банки зеленого чая в подстаканники. Рей хмуро глядела, как он опускает стекло, закуривая сигарету.

— Тебе не следует курить, — шмыгнула носом она.

— Что, правда? Я творил много дерьма, которое не следует делать, мелкая, — он пристегнул ремень и завел двигатель, встряхивая головой. — Ебля с племяшкой, пожалуй, входит в топ-три.

— Но… но ведь я тебе нравлюсь, правда?

Он оглядел ее и хмыкнул, переключаясь на заднюю передачу. Рей очень волновалась, что не нравится ему по-настоящему.

Дядя Хан заглянул в зеркало заднего вида.

— Ну конечно, ты мне нравишься, солнышко. Я бы не вспахивал эту борозду, если бы ты мне не нравилась. — Он сдвинул брови. — Давненько я этого не делал.

— О, прости.

— Не дергайся. Мы никому не расскажем, и я не занимался сексом с Леей уже… Не помню, полгода?.. — Он пожал плечами и переключил ход, выдыхая дым в окно. — Да и зачем, если у меня под рукой моя маленькая шлюхастая племянница, которая всегда поможет снять напряжение.

Рей покраснела до ушей. Дядя Хан потянулся рукой, чтобы потискать ее бедро. Ладно. Ну и что с того, что она шлюха?

Он привез ее к пиццерии и открыл купленную упаковку. Там лежала всего одна белая пилюля, и он спрятал ее в нагрудном кармане, пока Рей рылась во втором пакете. Там было много чего: кольца, смазка, разные презервативы и вибратор, весь такой длинный и фиолетовый.

Рей с любопытством вытащила его. Внезапно дядя Хан с руганью вырвал вибратор у нее из рук и швырнул на пол.

— Ты, что совсем сбрендила?! — рявкнул он и с недовольным видом запустил сигарету в окно. — Хочешь, чтобы из-за тебя я попал в тюрьму?! Это же гребаная статья, ты это знаешь — я крупно рискую!

— Тебе не обязательно грубить! — обиделась Рей, чувствуя, как глаза наполнились слезами. Она скрестила на груди руки и уперлась взглядом в пол. — Я хочу поехать домой.

— Помилуй боги, Рей! Брось дуться. Сука, не могу же я объявлять на всю улицу, что мы занимаемся сексом! Меня упекут в _тюрьму_ , если кто-то узнает. В тюрьму! Ты хочешь, чтобы я сел в тюрьму?

Рей прикусила губу и покачала головой. Конечно нет.

Дядя Хан тяжело вздохнул и похлопал ее по бедру.

— Прости. Не собирался на тебя кричать, — он сжал чуть сильнее. — Пошли пожрем, солнышко. Ты всегда раздражительная, когда голодная.

Еда числилась среди тех вещей, от которых Рей никогда не могла отказаться. Шмыгнув еще разок носом, она вылезла из машины и поплелась за дядей Ханом. Утром она проснулась, а он уже был в ней, зажал ей рот ладонью, когда она залепетала от неожиданности. Впрочем, она получила свой оргазм, так что, выходит, все было честно.

Они сели за столик в углу и заказали большую пиццу. Дядя Хан вложил ей в руку таблетку, и она проглотила ее, запив лимонадом.

— Теперь окей, — пробормотал он, откидываясь на спинку сиденья, и взъерошил волосы. — Люк пристрелит меня нахрен, если ты залетишь. Кстати, ты принимаешь противозачаточные? Я раздобуду, если надо.

— Папа не хочет, чтобы я их принимала.

— А, ну что ж… — Хан оглянулся за плечо и с усмешкой наклонился к Рей: — Держу пари, папа не хочет, чтобы я вспахивал его детку, но так уж вышло.

Покраснев, она отпила лимонад. Казалось непонятно, почему он говорил о сексе в таком похабном тоне. Разве сексу не присущи нежности?

Подкрепившись, они вернулись в пустой дом к полудню. Рей легла на диван, глядя в телевизор, а дядя Хан пошел в гараж заканчивать с приводом. Работа поглотила его, так что можно было вздремнуть и отвлечься. Постоянно сгибаться над мебелью, пока он « _вспахивал_ » ее, утомляло… Фу-у, ну и мерзкое слово.

Сама не заметив того, Рей тихонько задремала.

— Рей. Рей.

Заморгав, она подняла голову и увидела тетю Лею — она стояла прямо над диваном. У Рей похолодело в груди.

— Здра… Здрасьте! — Она встревоженно попыталась сесть. К счастью, одежда была на ней, и ничто не говорило, что она занималась сексом. — Вы уже дома!

— Мой рейс прибыл раньше обычного. Твой папа ждет тебя в машине, если хочешь поехать домой сегодня.

Рей сглотнула и покачала головой. Нет, ей хотелось еще раз увидеться с дядей Ханом. Тетя Лея улыбнулась и убрала волосы Рей с лица.

— Ладно, дорогая. Ступай наверх, ложись спать. Уже поздно — даже Хан дрыхнет.

Тетя Лея ушла через парадную дверь, дабы сообщить папе, что они остаются, и Рей уставилась ей вслед с оглушительно колотящимся сердцем. О нет… Что, если они поймут? Что, если они узнают, что она шлюха?!

Рей понеслась, шлепая босыми ногами, к своей комнате. Едва она дотронулась до двери, как в то же мгновение ее толкнули и прижали к ней.

Дядя Хан молниеносно сорвал с нее шорты. Рей изогнулась и застонала, когда он грубо вошел в нее, перехватив за бедра и начиная трахать в бешеном темпе. Его мятное дыхание согрело ее ухо, пока он, постанывая, вбивался в нее.

— Это, — шепнул он, — перепихон по-быстрому. Вряд ли у меня получится трахнуть тебя еще на этих выходных. — Послышалось, как внизу открылась парадная дверь, и Рей всхлипнула. — Дерьмо!.. Я сейчас кончу! А теперь молча и тихо, как положено хорошей девочке.

Дядя Хан напрягся и закачал бедрами, вынуждая Рей прикусить щеку, чтобы не шуметь. Он судорожно вздохнул и спустил в нее — горячая сперма залила ей трусы. Его губы коротко прижались к ее виску.

— Спрячь наши штуки в комод, — шепотом проинструктировал он. Ступеньки лестницы заскрипели. — Воспользуемся ими, когда приедешь опять. Мы попробуем их _все_ , — с этими словами, он отстранился, приоткрыл дверь, и Рей, спотыкаясь, скользнула внутрь, торопливо натягивая шорты. Дверь тихо закрылась, и вскоре послышалось, как дядя Хан сказал что-то тете Лее. Боже, теперь она узнает! Теперь она поймет…

Но ничего не произошло. Рей приняла душ и легла спать, а утром ее уже ждал папа. Она обняла на прощание тетю с дядей и уехала.

***

— Хан? Рей? Я уехала!

Они были на заднем сиденье «Мустанга», сейчас опущенного на бетон, и Рей подпрыгивала у дяди Хана на коленях. Дядя Хан придерживал ее бедра, позволяя ей наклоняться и тереться, как ей нравится. А ей это нравилось. Поначалу было трудно приспособиться, но оказалось так клево!

Хан прочистил горло.

— Лады, увидимся позже, детка! Люблю тебя! — Он поцеловал Рей в щеку и вкрадчиво улыбнулся, прижимаясь к ней. — Люблю _тебя_ , малышка.

Окна запотели. Рей продолжаться скакать, пока не кончила, в полном молчании, поджимая пальцы ног. «Мерседес» тети Леи выехал с подъездной дорожки. Теперь Рей очень хорошо умела молчать, что было замечательно, потому что дядя Хан обожал заниматься сексом во всяких рискованных местах.

Он шлепнул ее по заднице.

— Вот так, моя умница! Обалденно снова трахать нормальную женщину! — Он жадно прижался губами к ее шее, ритмично подталкивая Рей бедрами. — Никакого этого… демичеловеческого дерьма.

Это никогда не приходило Рей в голову. Ну да, тетя Лея была альфой, а папа — омегой, но она родилась нормальной и никогда не обращала на это особого внимания. Дядя Хан тоже был нормальным — у демилюдей был принят софтбондинг с родственниками, так может, это был ее собственный вид софтбондинга.

Дядя Хан изрыгнул смачное ругательство, кончая, но он делал так всегда. Теперь Рей сидела на противозачаточных и ненавидела презервативы не меньше, чем он. Она привыкла к ощущению заполненности, когда они с дядей Ханом занимались сексом. Иногда его сперма еще остывала на ее бедрах, когда тетя Лея звала ужинать.

— Твою ма-а-ать! Трахай меня! — громко простонал дядя Хан. Его кадык подпрыгнул — он засмеялся, широкая грудь напряглась под ее ладонями. У дяди Хана был знакомый ей вид: сонный, довольный и сытый. — Ты такая хорошая. Тебе правда это нравится, да?

— Да… Да… — кивала Рей и поморщилась, когда случайно стукнулась о крышу машины. — Постой… Меня подташнивает.

Дядя Хан отвесил ей шлепок по заднице, но дал вылезти из машины.

— И как это понимать, мелкая засранка?

Рей закатила глаза, улыбнувшись его смеху. Она поправила трусики под юбкой — теперь она носила юбки, так ему было проще прижимать ее к стенам и мебели, — и поспешила в дом.

Прошло уже несколько месяцев с той поры, как они впервые занялись сексом. Теперь Рей пристрастилась к этому и постоянно ездила по закусочным с дядей Ханом, что сказывалось на ее животе — он рос. Папа постоянно твердил, что ей необходимо заниматься спортом.

Рей согнулась над унитазом и по привычке проблевалась. Ее тошнило уже пару месяцев, но доктор говорил, что все в порядке. Даже тест на беременность оказался отрицательным, папа спрашивал об этом.

Она вытерла рот и почистила зубы. Дядя Хан ждал ее снаружи у ванной и подхватил в свои медвежьи объятия, чтобы вынести во двор и сигануть с ней в бассейн. Рей визжала, кувыркалась, но вынырнула вместе с ним, в его руках, и прильнула к его губам.

Дядя Хан подплыл с ней к бортику и полез к ней в трусы. Увы, он не мог заниматься сексом больше пары раз в день, но Рей все равно получала свое. Кончать она могла много.

— Хочешь пойти поиграть? — прошептал он. Это был их тайный пароль для вибратора и остальных игрушек. Дядя Хан поласкал ее, как ей нравилось, и Рей учащенно задышала. — Мы не виделись две недели, я помню, как ты любишь играть.

— О-окей, — Рей жадно терлась об его руку, срывая дыхание. — Но пока… ты можешь продолжать…

В груди у дяди Хана приятно зарокотало. Он двигался именно так, как ей нравилось, и Рей выдыхала его имя. Солнечный свет обжигал ее руки, держащие бортик, а дядя Хан закрывал ей рот, углубляясь пальцами в ее трусики.

— Моя ненасытная шлюшка. Делать это прямо на глазах у всех, ай-ай-ай. — Он подвигал пальцами, и Рей заахала. — Но тебе с собой ничего не поделать, не так ли?

Она помотала головой, кончая на его руке. Нет, ничего поделать нельзя. Она — шлюха.

***

Ее живот рос.

Рей отдавала предпочтение мешковатой одежде, потому что дядя Хан говорил, что так она меньше будет привлекать внимание мальчиков, чем в обтягивающих шмотках. Папа замечал перемену, но не возражал. _Мальчиков_ это действительно отпугивало, зато по выходным дядя Хан снимал с нее все.

Тошнота прошла. Похоже, она попросту набирала вес от бесконечной обжираловки с дядей Ханом. Ему нравился ее живот — он прижимал к нему свои большие ладони каждый раз, когда она была сверху или на его коленях. Рей по-прежнему ему нравилась, и он был не прочь потрахаться, несмотря на ее лишний вес.

Однажды после каникул, когда занятия в старшей школе начались, Рей почувствовала, как внизу что-то дернулось.

Она нахмурилась и прикоснулась к животу. Была алгебра, но ее мысли блуждали вокруг предстоящего веселья с дядей Ханом. Повторившиеся подергивания отвлекли ее — это случилось снова, сильнее на этот раз.

Рей подняла руку.

— Эм, мистер Рейнольдс? Могу я отойду на минуточку?

Учитель пожал плечами, дав ей разрешения выйти в коридор.

Она спустилась к туалетам и снова почувствовала странный толчок. От него все неприятно сжалось в желудке, и Рей поспешила в кабинку, заперев за собой дверь.

Еще одна судорога. Сильнее — доставляя боль, и Рей быстро заморгала. Она заболела? Слишком много выпила с дядей Ханом в прошедший уикэнд?

Новый сильнейший спазм заставил ее со вскриком согнуться. Рей привалилась к стене, и через пару секунд все повторилось, резко, оглушительно больно. Ей вдруг стало очень холодно, хотя она вспотела всем телом, сползая на пол.

В штанах стало мокро. Она дотронулась до них и увидела темно-красную кровь, растекающуюся по зеленому кафелю.

— О нет… — Рей затрясла головой и зарыдала. — Нет!

От очередного спазма она закричала, но прикусила губу и заткнулась, как учил дядя Хан. Крепко зажмурившись, Рей продолжала трясти головой — ее била судорожная дрожь, потому что знала, что происходит, и не могла позвать на помощь.

Они все _поймут_. Они узнают, что она — шлюха!

Трясущимися руками Рей потащила вниз штаны и откинулась назад, чтобы прикусить локоть и подавить крик, когда началась следующая схватка. Голову повело, нещадно затошнило, а схватки продолжали приходить одна за другой, кровь лилась на пол, как будто Рей вспороли ножом.

Перед глазами темнело так, что Рей едва заметила, как что-то теплое выскользнуло из ее тела. Оно смешалось с лужей крови и вылезшей следом плацентой, и Рей обмерла от шока. Она _умрет_ здесь, в школьном туалете.

В дверь постучали.

— Мисс Скайуокер? С вами все в порядке?

Ее взгляд скользнул вниз, на то, что было между ног. Там лежало что-то маленькое, похожее на клубочек, и наверное, оно легко поместилось бы в ее ладони. Округлив глаза, Рей смотрела на него.

Это _малыш_. Это был самый настоящий малыш. Она только что родила малыша, и он лежал прямо перед ней.

Сначала пришло отвращение, а следом откровенный ужас — она только что родила малыша, и он лежал перед ней на полу туалета. Страх перешел в истерику: она должна спустить его в унитаз! Она должна избавиться от него прежде, чем кто-то узнает! Она должна получить работу в NASCAR!

Оно даже не дышало. Рей плакала, прикрывая рот тыльной стороной ладони. Оно было мальчиком.

Вдруг оно скорчилось, зажмурило глаза и разразилось пронзительным криком.

Он плакал, и Рей схватила его на руки, в последний миг сообразив придержать крохотную голову, и зашептала что-то в попытке успокоить. Он продолжал плакать, но тише, едва она прижала его к груди. Плач сменился хныканьем.

В замке поворачивались ключи. Рей вздрагивала и плакала, потому что малыш был слишком мал, а она позволила ему лежать на полу, думала о том, как его _уничтожить_. Она пила алкоголь все эти месяцы — она принимала противозачаточные. Боже — у нее малыш — у нее настоящий малыш!

Дверь чуть приоткрылась, а затем распахнулась полностью.

— Боже… Боже правый! — мистер Рейнольдс отшатнулся. — Кто-нибудь… Кто-нибудь, позвоните девять-один-один! Немедленно!

Ее глаза слепо блуждали по кабинке. Мистер Рейнольдс присел рядом с ней на корточки и убрал с ее лица мокрые, липкие от пота волосы, взирая на лужу крови и малыша, скулящего у нее на груди. Рей сглотнула, и ее рука съехала вниз, поэтому он бережно забрал малыша и отдал его другому учителю.

— Осторожно… — пробормотала Рей. Ее ресницы подернулись, потяжелевшие, как никогда. — Он очень шумный…

***

Ей было тепло и хорошо, когда она проснулась.

Рей распахнула глаза. Солнечный свет проникал сквозь окно, проливаясь на светлые простыни, а на телевизоре, висевшем в стороне, тихо крутился ситком. Рей зевнула и пошевелилась в мягкой постели. Очень тянуло спать, она плохо соображала.

Дверь открылась.

Заглянул папа. У него были покрасневшие глаза — и лицо, — он попытался улыбнуться, но не смог. Он подошел к ее кровати, и Рей просто улыбнулась, а потом засмеялась.

— Что? — прохрипела она. — Что я на этот раз натворила?

Папа потер рот.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? Что-нибудь болит?

У него был такой серьезный голос… Рей пожала плечами, покачала головой — она чувствовала себя почти отлично.

Он кивнул. И перегнулся через перила кровати, чтобы взять ее за руку, к которой крепилась капельница, уходящая куда-то за кровать. Это была… больница?

У папы задрожали губы. Он крепче сжал ее руку, и Рей нахмурилась. Она в больнице? Почему она в больнице?

— Мне так жаль, — выдохнул он и поцеловал ее руку, тут же прижавшись к ее ладони лбом, по его щекам катились слезы. — Хан рассказал нам… Мне так жаль, милая. Я должен был догадаться. Мне следовало уделять тебе больше внимания…

Ее сердце замерло. _Хан_.

Воспоминания о крови и кричащем малыше нахлынули на нее. Рей затрясла головой и ощупала простыню, но почувствовала только плоский живот, как раньше — на нем остались только фиолетовые растяжки и участки рыхлой кожи.

— Я не делала этого! — вырвалось у Рей, и она затрясла головой, зарыдав и схватив папу за руку. — Прости меня! Я… Это не я!

— Все в порядке… все в порядке, — папа взял ее за щеку и заглянул ей в глаза — она так обрадовалась, что он не сердится! — Я вовсе не сержусь на тебя. Ты не сделала ничего плохого, Рей. Ничего.

Но она только горше рыдала, униженная пониманием, что теперь он знал, что его дочь — шлюха, и тетя Лея, скорее всего, знала тоже.

— Я не шлюха! — выдавила Рей в истерике. Она скорчилась в постели, и ее живот свело судорогой. — Я не такая! _НЕ ТАКАЯ_!

В палату вбежали, завозились с чем-то за ее кроватью. Рей окутывал сон, все сильнее и сильнее, пока наконец она не успокоилась, глухо всхлипывая, пытаясь не дать глазам закрыться. Она не шлюха. Это неправда.

Папа сидел рядом, поглаживая ее по волосам.

— Я так люблю тебя. Я придумаю, как все исправить.

***

В следующий раз, когда Рей проснулась, в ее палате находилось трое: папа, медсестра и дядя Хан.

На секунду она впала в панику, но прохладные пальцы папы утешающе погладили ее лоб. Дядя Хан не отрывал взгляд от окна и стиснул зубы. Глаза у него были красными, как у папы.

— Не волнуйся, милая, — прошептал папа. — Мы просто хотим познакомить тебя с малышом. Это очень важно.

Медсестра подошла к кровати чуть ближе. На ней был розовый халат, а на губах улыбка. Рей уставилась на нее. Познакомить с малышом?..

— Он замечательный, — сообщила она, присаживаясь рядом с папой. — Всего на два месяца раньше срока, а уже такой крепыш! И какая густая шевелюра!

У нее закружилась голова.

— У меня нет малыша.

Папа попытался улыбнуться.

— Ты не обязана заботиться о нем, Рей. Этим займутся дядя Хан и тетя Лея. Но поскольку он такой маленький… ему полезно быть рядом с тобой.

Ее глаза широко раскрылись, полные ужаса. Медсестра подкатила странную тележку с пластиковой крышкой, и Рей увидела малыша, лежащего на животе, к нему были привязаны разноцветные провода и трубки. Один его глазик, оказавшийся темным, открылся.

Рей затрясла головой.

— Он мне не нужен. Он… он же умер. — Если он коснется ее, она скинет его с себя. — Вам надо спустить его в унитаз… он… он не мой. Я не хочу его.

— Я знаю, ты расстроена, — сказал папа. — Знаю.

— Иисусе, Люк! — рявкнул Хан, его голос надорвался. — Она напугана до усрачки! Дай ей проспаться и отдай проклятого ребенка мне, если нужно его обнять или что там еще!

Медсестра откатила тележку назад.

— Пока слишком рано. Пока идет очищение от алкоголя, во всяком случае… Дадим ей пару дней и потом попробуем снова.

Люк встал, у него был такой вид, будто ему очень сильно хочется врезать дяде Хану. Медсестра встала рядом с ним и рявкнула им обоим убираться, если они не в состоянии вести себя как взрослые.

Рей перевела взгляд на ребенка. Он наблюдал за ней.

Она перегнулась через перила, подводя тележку ближе, пока все трое увлеченно спорили. Он был крошечный. У него были темные глазки, хотя ей казалось, что у всех малышей они голубые. На его голове темнели пучки волос.

Оставив без внимания одноразовые перчатки, которые ей полагалось надеть, Рей подняла крышку. Она потянулась к нему, взяла на руки, баюкая его головку и изумляясь тому, какой же он маленький. Малыш поскуливал и ворочался, так что она приложила его к своей голой груди и накрылась вместе с ним одеялом.

Это оказалось приятно. Но чувство резко сменилось приступом отвращения, и Рей чуть не выкинула малыша.

Но все-таки этого не сделала.

Медсестра одернула папу, и он умолк. Рей поднесла большой палец ко рту малыша, и он потянулся к ней, причмокивая губами. Хах. Она знала по учебнику, что это рефлекс.

— Прости меня.

Она подняла глаза и увидела, что дядя Хан смотрит на нее. Он шмыгнул носом и вытер его запястьем.

— Ты можешь переехать ко мне. Мы позаботимся о нем. — Его лицо втянулось, и он дернул плечом. — Все равно Лея хочет развестись.

Рей вернулась взглядом к малышу. Он задремал, но ему могло быть холодно, и она потянулась за одеялом в его странный ящик-домик. Инкубатор.

Хан помог ей, достав нужное. Он стоял над кроватью, засунув руки в карманы, и отвел глаза, глядя за плечо.

— Ты можешь закончить школу и что там еще хочешь, — добавил он. — Я не… больше не буду делать ничего такого. Но я смогу лучше позаботиться о нем, если вы оба будете жить со мной. Если только ты не хочешь остаться со своим отцом, но он же ебнутый на всю голову.

Она не обратила на его слова внимания. Дядя Хан просто похлопал по тележке и ушел, не сказав больше ни слова.

Папа погнался за ним в коридор.

— Она не будет жить с тобой, Хан! Ты уже натворил достаточно! Мы должны держать ее здесь, под камерой, следить, чтобы она не _убила своего ребенка_!

— Он и мой ребенок тоже! — огрызнулся Хан. Дверь медленно закрывалась. — Какая, к черту, разница, если она будет жить со мной? Она уже от меня залетела!

— И залетит от тебя _снова_!

— Я ее и пальцем не трону! Мне же все равно там все почикают…

Медсестра прикрыла с тихим щелчком, отсекая звуки. Рей осталась с малышом наедине. Он начинал ей нравиться немножко. Ей уже не хотелось спускать его в унитаз.

Она погладила его мягкие волосы.

— Ты не так уж плох. Теперь тихий, да? — У нее сдавило горло. Чувство вины обрушилось на нее. — Прости, что я бросила тебя лежать там. Я больше не оставлю тебя одного. Я обещаю. Честное слово, не оставлю.

Он захныкал. Рей осторожно повернула его, неловко пристраивая к себе, чтобы его рот оказался рядом с ее соском. Ведь это ей полагалось делать, да? Они всегда хотят есть?

Хныканье малыша перешло в раздраженный плач. Рей запаниковала и провела соском по его губам, в ужасе от того, что натворила что-то не то и теперь он умирал с голоду. Малыш икнул и зашевелился, и она продолжила осторожно гладил по его закрытому ротику.

Вдруг он открыл рот и вцепился в нее.

Она засмеялась, покашливая. Окей, она справилась! Он даже ест. Она _кормит_ его. Как ей вообще могла прийти в голову мысль спустить его в унитаз?

Рей укуталась вместе с ним и смотрела на него, разрываясь между ужасом, блаженством и диким разбросом эмоций. Она справится. Нет… Нет, ничего у нее не получится! Ей надо избавиться от него!.. Как он мог находиться в ее теле так долго, что она не знала?..

Она очень устала, но знала, что спать нельзя. Ресницы Рей дрогнули, и она поправила малыша, когда он соскользнул. Кажется, надо сделать что-то — дать ему срыгнуть… Это все, что она могла сделать сейчас…

Вернувшаяся медсестра забрала его, когда Рей уже почти заснула. Малыш разразился слезами, и она слабо потянулась к нему, но медсестра велела ей спать. Рей знала, что не должна оставлять его одного, и до ужаса боялась, что он все вспомнит и возненавидит ее за это.

Прежде чем она отключилась, ей пришло в голову одно имя: Бен, — так звали одного из старых друзей отца. Он был милым и забавным и никогда не трогал ее, как не следует…

— Хорошее имя, — пробормотала она.

Рей заснула, прижав руку к тому месту, где только что лежал Бен.

***

— Рей, оставь его в покое!

Какой же Хан тупой мудень.

Бен кричал из детской так громко, что она слышала его с другого конца коридора. Он всегда много кричал, но умолкал, когда она брала его на руки, и Рей не имела ничего против того, чтобы держать его на руках. Она обещала, что никогда не оставит его одного, — и с радостью поселила бы его в своей комнате, если бы могла.

Рей выскочила из семейной спальни и поспешила в детскую, но Хан перехватил ее за талию.

— _ОТПУСТИ МЕНЯ_! — заорала Рей. Она дрыгала ногами и кричала, пока он не крякнул. — _ПУСТИ_!

— У него крыша поедет на мамочкиных бзиках, если ты не дашь ему просто выплакаться время от времени! Он посадил тебя на гребаный поводок!

Хан больше не был веселым и милым: по сути, он был и оставался все тем же придурком. Постоянно избегал Бена, злился, если тот плакал, мешая им заниматься сексом. Хотя им полагалось ходить на терапию вместе, он проводил все свободное время с Леей.

Рей царапалась, пока Хан с грязной руганью не разжал руки, и когда он попытался поймать ее снова, она влепила ему пощечину. Он сжал зубы, грубо целуя ее взасос, и Рей с шипением ответила на поцелуй.

Бен заплакал еще громче.

— Мама?! Мама?!

Хан толкнул ее к стене, уже потянув за шорты, но Рей врезала ему по лицу.

Она раздраженно отпихнула его, сверкая глазами. Хан злился, разминая руки, но ей было плевать. Прошло почти два года с тех пор, как она родила Бена на полу туалета, и теперь она не позволяла Хану обращаться с ней как прежде.

Рей ткнула в него подрагивающим пальцем:

— Не смей прикасаться ко мне!

Хан сглотнул, продолжая сверлить ее взглядом, пока она отступала в детскую, чтобы проверить своего плачущего сына.

Бен стоял в кроватке, пытаясь выбраться. Рей застонала и поспешила к нему, прежде чем он упадет и снова ударится головкой. Несмотря на все, Бен рос крепким малышом. Его кости будто отлили из стали.

— Мама!.. — всхлипнул он и потянулся к ней, продолжая скулить. — Мама…

— Я здесь, — заворковала Рей. Она подняла его и усадила к себе на бедро. — Мамочка здесь.

Бен хлюпнул носом и прижался к ней. Рей опустилась с ним в кресло-качалку, которое привез папа. А еще Бен был тот еще поросенок. Ел за десятерых, будто сегодня-завтра случится апокалипсис, но поскольку Рей обычно бывала дома, то и кормила его, когда он хотел.

Бен обретал все больше мышечного контроля, и теперь сам крепко держался за ее грудь, когда сосал, довольно прикрывая глаза, что-то лопоча и причмокивая губами. Рей пыталась приучить его к твердой пище, но иногда он напрочь отказывался есть, пока не получал грудь.

Рей похлопала его по спине. Она _пыталась_ обрести больше свободы: в NASCAR дела шли хорошо, и ей хотелось взять Бена с собой в Талладегу. Хан не был бы Ханом, если бы не продолжал спорить с ней об опеке, пытаясь вынудить ее остаться. Он был старым похотливым козлом, которому нравилось трахать свою племянницу.

Ей нужен был только Бен. Она дала слово, что не бросит его, и она не сделает этого. Никогда.

— Мама.

Она опустила глаза. Бен улыбался, надавливая на ее грудь, чтобы подползти выше и обнять. Рей уткнулась носом в его шею — он обнял ее так сильно, что почти душил, но она не хотела говорить ему «нет».

— Мама, — вздохнул Бен.

— М-м. Это я. Родила тебя на полу туалета, так что думаю, ты по адресу.

Теперь он достаточно подрос, чтобы ей не приходилось бояться случайно задремать в кресле-качалке. Рей зевнула и опустила подбородок ему на макушку. Наверное, в этом возрасте Бену следовало знать больше слов, но он умел только звать ее по имени, плакать и лепетать перед сном.

Свернувшись клубочком у нее на груди, Бен засунул большой палец в рот. Иногда он засыпал, когда сосал грудь, и это выглядело очень смешно. У него _всегда_ было что-то во рту.

— Люблю тебя, малыш, — призналась Рей и зевнула.

Бен мял ее грудь, цепляясь крепко, как клещ.

— Люблю! — защебетал он, причмокивая большим пальцем. — Я тоже люблю тебя, мама!

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [surfeit.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657690) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie).


End file.
